Lost in Space (1998)
| running time = 130 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $75,000,000 | gross revenue = $69,117,629 (US) $136,159,423 (Worldwide) | preceded by = | followed by = }} Plot Cast Notes Production * Alternatively known on some production files simply by the initials LS. * Production on Lost in Space began on March 4th, 1997. Principal filming concluded on August 16th, 1997. * The film reimagines the original Lost in Space theme song, composed by John Williams. The film version of the score is performed by Apollo 440. Cameos * Five of the original series cast members make cameo appearances in this film. Mark Goddard, who played the original Major West appears as a General. Marta Kristen, who played the original Judy Robinson plays a reporter. June Lockhart, who played the original Maureen Robinson is cast as Principal Cartwright. Angela Cartwright, who played the original Penny Robinson plays another reporter. Dick Tufeld reprises his classic role as the voice of the original B9 robot. Original series cast members who did not appear in the film include Guy Williams, who passed away in 1989, Jonathan Harris and Billy Mumy who were both tied up with other commitments. Mumy was still involved with the TV series Babylon 5, wherein he played an alien character named Lennier. Home Video * Lost in Space was first released to home video in VHS and DVD formats on October 6th, 1998 by New Line Home Video. The DVD is part of New Line's Platinum Series collection and includes two documentary featurettes, "The Future of Space Travel" and "Building the Special Effects". A bonus feature called "The Television Years" gives a list and brief synopsis of all of the episodes from the original Lost in Space television series. It also includes a music video of the score by Apollo 440. Other features include biographies and interviews with both original and remake cast members. * After it's initial release run, the distribution rights for the home video market went to Warner Home Video. Warner released Lost in Space on blu-ray on September 7th, 2010. The Blu-ray contains the same bonus features as the New Line Platinum DVD, but also includes crew commentaries by director Stephen Hopkins, screenwriter Akiva Goldsman and visual effects supervisors, Angus Bickerton and Laura Ritchie as well as director of photography Peter Levy, editor Ray Lovejoy and producer Carla Fry. Warner released the Blu-ray on the same day they released The Matrix Reloaded. Trivia * Director Stephen Hopkins once dated actress Heather Graham, who plays Judy Robinson in Lost in Space. See also External Links * * Lost in Space at Wikipedia * Lost in Space at Metacritic * Lost in Space at AllRovi.com * Lost in Space at Box Office Mojo * Lost in Space at Rotten Tomatoes * Lost in Space at Turner Classic Movies * Lost in Space at the Lost in Space Wiki Category:1998/Films Category:April, 1998/Films Category:Remakes Category:Irwin Allen Productions Category:New Line Cinema